Slipt Horizon
by Garapa
Summary: Everyone knows that Charlie Swann was overwhelmed when Renee took Bella and left for Arizona. Several trips to Port Angeles and 18 years later a girl comes knocking at his door claiming to be his daughter. Could it be possible? New Moon base.
1. Introduction

**[Hello and welcome to the premier of my Fanfiction career. Yes, this is my first story so please give me your best shot. I would love a long review packed with constructive criticism. So without further ado, read on...] **

I wasn't quite sure how long I was standing outside, but I was eighty percent positive that my toes were about to fall off at any given moment. I just couldn't bring myself to leave though. It was entrancing with the view of the distant frozen pond, the snow ridden tree branches drooping, and the sun set casting a tint of orange along the horizon. I sighed in contentment and looked back at the headstone, the warm feeling I once felt, gone. The date on the glossy dark marble reminding me once again, that tomorrow would be the six month anniversary of her death. "A freak car accident", or so they described in the paper. I closed my eyes tightly to keep back the tears, but it didn't help. I felt them role down my cheeks and collect at my chin before dripping to the ground. "I'm sorry Mom," I could barely bring my voice above a whisper. "I'll meet him. I know how much you wanted me to meet him. I promise I'll go to Forks."


	2. Chapter 1

**[ Well I would first like to apologize for the first few chapters. I can assure you that once things get settled a little bit things will get moving. Please bear with me. I will already tell you that I am almost done with chapter 2, but I am having a slight brain block. Any suggestions would be much appreciated for further ideas in the chapters and I will keep my mind open to them. I won't talk anymore, so please read Chapter 1.]**

**[I don't want to keep saying this so please keep in mind I do not own Twilight or its various characters.]**

_Oh come on, Addie, just get a move on. So he hasn't seen you since… okay so he has never seen you, but he would be excited to have a daughter, wouldn't he? I mean clearly he isn't some big shot that would want to keep you hidden from the paparazzi or something. Just a normal guy, who after nearly eighteen years, is going to meet his one and only daughter. Just take a deep breath and march up there. What's the worst that could happen? _I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. There were so many things that could go wrong. "I can't do this," I whined out loud, not caring if anyone could hear me. No, I had to do this. This didn't just concern me anymore. I would want to know if I had a child somewhere, and I was sure he would too. I inhaled deeply and nodded my head in concentration as I took the necessary steps that brought me to the front door. All together, the house wasn't very impressive, but it was better than the old apartment. Just by judging the outside, this house couldn't house more than two people, the perfect number for a little father-daughter bonding. I didn't realize that I had yet to breathe again, so I exhaled and moved my numb arm to the door_. This is it_, I found myself mentally nodding in encouragement, _I just have to knock and the hard part will be over_. Heaving a heavy breath, I timidly knocked on the wooden door and took an instant step back.

Although it was sure to be less than two minutes, it felt like I was waiting outside- in the cold- for endless hours. I found myself bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation, the constant chanting in my head giving me little distraction. Impatiently, I stepped towards the house again and began knocking. It was in the middle of the third knock that the door suddenly opened, revealing a girl about my age standing in frumpy sweat pants.

"Uh, can I help you?" She truly looked confused but there was something off about her. There seemed to be a hint of sadness about this dark-haired, paled-faced girl, her voice was monotone. Is she always like this? Had I gotten the wrong house entirely?

"Um, yes, I was looking for Charlie. Charlie Swan?" At first I thought she was going to reply with a jerk of her head and slam the door in my face, but instead, the girl glanced over her shoulder towards the sound of the television, possible debating. Was my father the type of guy to go after this young of women? She turned back to me and moved aside, letting me into the house. Hesitantly, I stepped into the threshold and waited against the wall, the unknown girl walking into the adjoined living room. The house was considerably darker than outside, but with the glow of the television I could see the foot rest of a reclining chair, kicked up. A light snoring was interrupted by a whisper. I heard a grunt then the mechanical clank as the foot rest shot out of view. Nervously, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and folded my hands behind my back. A man emerged, visibly groggy, and shuffled into the room. His dark, curly hair and warm brown eyes were exactly the way Mom had described them to me. The girl that met me at the front door glanced from Charlie to me before heading upstairs. I knew I must have looked like a lunatic with my strange and sudden arrival, but I couldn't be more happy… or more nervous. Why did it suddenly seem too hot to be wearing my wool coat? I fiddled with the end of the black jacket, not sure how or where to begin.

I could have kissed Charlie when he gestured to a pair of mismatched chairs that sat beside a square oak table, and took a seat. My tongue was so tied, he was the first to speak.

"So, you asked to see me. What can I do for you?" I struggled against the raising lump that was caught in my throat, wishing, more than ever that Mom was here to explain things.

"Well, I don't really know where to start," I replied truthfully.

"Well let's start with where you are from." His smile was soft and kind, but his face showed signs of exhaustion. Had he not slept well over the last few days? The thought left me feeling guilty for waking him.

"I came here from Port Angeles," I replied tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay, so why did you come to Forks?" I hesitated to answer his question. Already I wasn't as confident as I had been when I was outside.

"I, uh, came to meet my father." I didn't know how the words flowed from my mouth, but I was happy that they came out at all.

"And you don't know where he lives or something? I could help you with that." My eyes were trained on my hands as they picked at my long and ill-shaped nails.

"No, I already know where he lives," I stated with a pause. I could see confusion spread on his face, his mouth opening to ask another question. I continued before he could intercept, "which is why I'm here. About eighteen years ago, my mom, Lorain Marks, met my dad at- while on the job. She told me how he was the chief of police in a town not far away, in a place called Forks." I glanced up to read his expression but it was blank, not revealing anything. Everything was silent. I didn't know how to continue without full out calling him "Dad".

Seconds led to minutes, and still no one spoke a word. Charlie was concentrating on the floor while I just stared at him.

"Charlie?" I asked softly. His eyes lifted and he straightened up. Something was different in his expression.

"Does your mom know you're here? Where is she?" My eyes fell again. I knew this topic would have come up, but I didn't think it would have hit so hard.

"She, uh, she passed away recently." I could feel the tears swelling up with the memories of my visit to her grave two days ago, but I refused to let them fall. I could hear Charlie shift uncomfortably in his chair, not quite sure what to do. As soon as I was sure that the tears were gone, I faced him. His eyebrows were knit together but he was glaring at the floor again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the topic," he apologized. I simply shrugged and sniffled.

"It's okay, it's not like you knew." His lips were in a thin line, but at least he looked at me. I gave him a smile, but even I could tell it was only halfhearted. "So what now?"

Charlie shifted in his seat again and blew out a sigh, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know," he replied. "Where are you living now?"

"I'm supposed to be with my aunt, but she is out of town for the next week."

"Where are you living during that time?" His voice took a higher pitch when he was concerned. I actually found myself cracking a smile.

"I was just going to stay at the house by myself. She has already been gone a week."

"But Christmas was just a few days ago. She didn't stay?"

"She had a business meeting," I replied shrugging. Honestly it wasn't a big deal. I was usually on my own with mom working hectic hours.

"You can't be over eighteen. How are you supposed to fend for yourself?"

I sighed and sagged into my seat, he was taking on the parenting role very quickly. "I've done it in the past, I can do now."

Charlie grunted, clearly not happy with my response. I couldn't tell if it was parent awakening in him or if it was the cop reacting now. "Well you can at least stay here for tonight. It's already past seven and the ride to Port Angeles will be long in the dark. How did you get here anyway?"

"I hitch hiked." Charlie's jaw tightened.

"We will figure things out tomorrow. I hope you don't mind the couch tonight." I smiled as Charlie stood up.

"The couch will be fine. I'm Addilyn by the way. Just call me Addie though." I was surprised that he wasn't asking for more proof that I was, indeed, his daughter, but he seemed to understand. Tomorrow would probably be a different story though.

"I'm Charlie, but I guess you already knew that," he replied with a teasing smile. I returned the gesture.

"So who was the girl that answered the door?" Yes, my curiosity was finally getting the better of me. The monotone girl had become a nagging thought on my mind.

"Oh, that is my daughter, Bella. I'd just be careful though, she is going through a rough patch." Well that explained the depressed state that I noticed earlier, but I was still surprised that Charlie had another child. I felt stupid for thinking that he wouldn't have another child. Mom did tell me that my dad was depressed when they met. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when Bella answered the door. I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking more questions. He stood up and glanced upstairs. "I'll just get the sheets." I nodded and watched him walk upstairs. He seemed careful not to make a sound. Was Bella already sleeping?

A few minute later Charlie returned with a bundle of blankets and a pillow. I stood up and followed him into the living room where the television broadcast the highlights of a hockey game.

"Here, Charlie, I can set up the couch. Why don't you go get some sleep?" I didn't really say it as a question as much as a strong suggestion. He looked dead on his feet and reflecting on my time here, we had talked longer than I realized. Charlie seemed reluctant to let his guest fix her own bed, but he slowly nodded and turned away, shuffling towards the stairs again. I made sure I heard his feet hit the top step before tucking in the sheets between the crevices of the couch and plumping my pillow. I relaxed into the lumpy couch and grabbed at the remote to change the channel. Nothing was on except for a number of Christmas specials so I ended up just turning off the TV and staring at the ceiling until exhaustion took over.

Being jolted awake in the wee hours of the morning is never a fun thing to experience. I ran up the stairs-my head hurting from falling off the couch and hitting my temple against the coffee table- and barged into Bella's room. She lay in her bed, sweat glistening in the little moon light that came through the window.

"Bella, are you okay? I heard you screaming. Are you hurt? What happened?" I couldn't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth as I strode to her bed side. She just lay there panting, staring at the ceiling. I caught her eye as she glanced at me and wiped her forehead.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," she replied twisting so her back was toward me and curling into a ball, her arms clutching her sides. I felt my face pinch a little as I slowly backed out of the room. It must have been one heck of a dream.

I felt the door clink behind me and slowly walked back down stairs and to the couch. I lay there unable to fall back asleep. Grabbing my cell phone from the side table, I checked the time. It read only four in the morning. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

**[ I'm a bit hurt. I came to the conclusion that I would try to update every Sunday, but since I'm a bit busy this Sunday I logged on to update a bit late only to find that people are reading, but they aren't reviewing... come on. I'm not asking for a whole lot here, just a little criticism, even if you despise the story with a passion, let me know! Anyway I am going to apologize early for the crappy ending. My brain block still isn't letting up. I started chapter 3 but I can't think of a way to fix chapter 2. Sigh...]**

I hovered just outside unconsciousness-exactly how I have been since four this morning- when I heard the creak of the stairs. My eyes peeled open and I lay, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the next noise. There was a sharp intake of breath as the person almost silently took the last steps. Whoever was up, was trying to sneaky. It was fairly silent until I heard Charlie's gruff voice.

"Hey, Jacob, is Billy there?" I stayed on the couch, perched on the end of the cushion for a better listen. Charlie was just barely within hearing distance as he staged whispered.

"Hi, Billy. Sorry for calling so early. I didn't want to call from work. No, nothing is wrong… well nothing bad has happened, I just had to talk to someone. Yeah, Bella's still the same. Talked to Renee yesterday, she agreed that it might be better if Bella goes to live with her in Jacksonville for awhile. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to her but…" he trailed off and listened to the other end of the phone. "Well that's just the thing, it really has nothing to do with Bella. Yesterday a girl knocked on my door claiming to be my daughter. She isn't that much younger than Bella and she came all the way from Port Angeles." He paused, most likely listening to Billy. "I don't know, Billy. What am I suppose to do? Her mother just passed away and her aunt is off on a business trip. Am I going to just say 'sorry kid I have my own problems, just go on home now'? You know I can't do that. If I really am her father, I am her only living parent she has left. And you know I had a rough time after Renee left with Bella. I made a few trips down to Port Angeles, it all makes sense." He waited for Billy's response and scoffed. "And how am I supposed to get a paternity test?" I couldn't stay still any longer, Charlie had shifted and his voice just didn't carry anymore. Quietly, I hedged off the couch and crawled to the half wall that represented as a divider between the kitchen and the living room. I peeked around the corner and saw that Charlie shifted so his back was towards me and a hand was pressed against his face. "I know Billy, but how am I suppose to know? For all I know, this girl could just be scamming me," he sighed as he spoke the man's name and lifted his face. I ducked behind my wall and attempted to keep a grip around my heart. I heard scuffling but I didn't dare turn to peek. Instead, I looked up, praying that Charlie would stay in the kitchen. To my surprise Charlie stood just above me, staring at the empty couch. He told Billy to wait and then pressed the telephone into his chest as he stepped towards the piece of furniture. Slowly he picked my cell phone up from the coffee table and pressed a few buttons before returning it. I clutched my knees closer to my chest to make myself as small as possible, but the truth was that if at any time Charlie could look over and spot my easily. It would be highly embarrassing if he caught me eavesdropping. Slowly he brought the phone back to his ear, and turned to head back into the kitchen. He stopped short upon seeing me crouching against the wall. I smiled innocently and he sighed. "Billy, can I call you back later? Thanks, bye." He ended the call and sat on the coffee table, his eyes never leaving me. It was silent for awhile as each of us stared at each other.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," I piped up. I had let my once firm grip loosen so I could sit crossed-legged against the wall. Charlie simply shrugged and straightened his posture.

"I was kind of talking loud."

"No, I wasn't really sleeping." Charlie seemed to understand as he shook his head.

"Bella wake you up?" he asked grimly. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Does that happen often?" I knew the answer. After Charlie and Billy talked I had a feeling that Bella was depressed and these nightmares weren't helping her get over whatever happened. Charlie merely nodded with a sigh in response. I sympathized for him. From that one conversation I learned that Bella and her mother left Charlie and he was pretty broken up about it. Now his eldest daughter was going through something similar, and he couldn't do a thing about it. It's like the TV commercials say, depression affects everyone. Silence settled in between us again. It seemed like were destined to never hold an actual conversation.

With the silence, came more thoughts. Charlie seemed at ease with the quiet life style, but I found it a bit unsettling. Did he actually think that I was trying to scam him? I could feel my eyebrows furrow. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find my words.

"I should, um, I should get to work. I'm going to be late." I nodded and stood up with Charlie. I knew my time was limited, so it was now or never. I walked him to the door before I opened my mouth.

"Charlie, if you wanted more proof, I did bring my birth certificate." He turned and stared at me with a hand on the door knob. It took him a few moments to recover, but once he did, Charlie sighed and scratched just above his eye brow.

"Addie, I didn't really mean it. I just," he paused to choose his words carefully, "I just had to talk to someone. You sprung this on me pretty suddenly," he replied with an impish smile. I nodded in faux understanding and leaned on the table. "Look, I'll explain things after work, okay?"

"'Kay," I replied beaming. He still wanted me to stick around. Through and through, meeting my father was going better than I… well I couldn't say dreamed, but better than expected.

The rest of the day was slow moving and boring. Bella didn't come out of her room until noon and even then she didn't stay downstairs for long. The breakfast I had made was cold by then. She didn't seemed surprised that I was here though, and we did have a conversation… if you could call that a conversation. I merely asked if she was feeling better and she replied, in her monotone voice, that she was fine.

After that I got tired of just sitting around. It was like I was back home again, with mom working at odd hours of the day and I was left to cook and clean for myself. That's just what I did. As much as I wanted Charlie to want me around, I also felt the need to show him I wasn't as helpless as he thought. So I cleaned the kitchen and bathroom, organized the living room, and started on the piling laundry. I even went as far as to walk down the street to the grocery store and stock up on some food. The fridge was barren with the exception of some leftovers.

Everyone in town was fairly nice as I traveled up and down the aisles with the shopping cart. They seemed to realize that I was new in town, but I didn't mention that I was Charlie's daughter. From his conversation with Billy, I could tell he didn't want anyone to know just yet, not until everything was straightened out.

"Hey, you new around here?" I was in the check-out line piling up the food to be scanned when the baritone voice spoke. I smiled and placed the tray of Oreo's onto the counter and turned to face him. I was a bit stunned, he was very… attractive, to say the least.

"Uh, yeah I am, but I'm only visiting," I sputtered. He was darker than most, with russet skin and black glossy hair. He smiled and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"Oh, who are you visiting?" I took some caution to reply.

"My dad," I replied slowly. I was hoping he was getting the point that I didn't want to go into details. Either way I had a backup plan. "I'm Addilyn," I said sticking my hand out. Diversion of the topic always worked.

"Jacob," he replied wrapping his large hand around mine. I couldn't help but smile. He had that natural warmth about him. My mind was nagging at me though. This couldn't be the same Jacob that Charlie spoke to early this morning. Jacob was a popular name.

I didn't realize that the cashier was waiting for me to finish loading my food. He stood staring at me blankly. I smiled apologetically at him and hurried to pile the little goods I had left in the cart. Afterwards, I paid my fare and collected the bags. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Jacob, I hope to see you again." He waved me off and placed his bottle of soda before the cashier.

The walk home was quicker than the walk to the store. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway, meaning he must be home from work. I didn't realize it was that late out. I huffed and shuffled inside, feeling a little awkward with entering without knocking.

"Hello?" I called. I could hear the television on but it was very faint, like the volume was turned way down low. I pushed all the groceries onto the counter.

"Where have you been? I came home and you were gone." I turned to see Charlie scowling with his arms crossed. The urge to roll my eyes was strong, but I resisted.

"I was just at the grocery store. There wasn't any food," I replied innocently, taking things out of their bags.

"You could have left a note." I glanced at the fridge, towards the note that was under a magnet. Slowly I plucked it from its place and handed it to him, crossing my arms with risen eye brows.

"I told Bella that I would be back, but I wasn't sure if she could hear me so I left a note." Charlie looked far less angry. Actually, he looked child-like, one that was caught doing something bad. I smiled and returned to the groceries, putting them in their place. I must admit I divulged in a few special treats like Doritos and those Oreos. I developed the habit of eating Oreos like a hungry wolf, when I'm upset. I figured they might come in handy in the near future.

I heard Charlie sigh and the scrape of a chair. He was probably sitting at the old table again. I sighed as I put the milk in the fridge and balled up the plastic bag. Waiting for Charlie to make the first move, I leaned against the counter. Ha had folded and re-folded my note before setting it down and looking up at me. I raised my eye brows, urging him to continue.

"Well, I suppose you want to know what happened," he began. I smiled at him and took the seat across from him.

"Well, Mom told me some of it, but it would nice to hear your side of things." Charlie nodded and slid down in his seat, preparing himself to tell the story.

"Well, it was a little after Bella was born. Her mother and I were having our problems, then again we were still fairly young ourselves, being fresh out of high school and all. Anyway, Renee ended up leaving with Bella and heading down to Arizona. We got a divorce not too long afterwards and I rarely got to see Bella after that. Well the first few months were the hardest for me and I made a few trips down to Port Angeles. I was hot and heavy into the booze, and more than a few times my old friend, Billy Black, had to come and get me. Things got better after that but it wasn't before I hooked up with your mom." He seemed a little far away, whether it was from the story or from the pain of the story, I couldn't tell. I merely nodded, knowing the rest of the story. I must admit that I wasn't proud of my mother's past, but she did what she had to to make ends meet.

I stood up and grabbed my bag from the counter before taking my place again. Inside I took out my birth certificate and a few pictures that I gathered up before leaving home. Slowly I slid my birth certificate across the table to Charlie, just for reassurance.

"Mom has been looking for you since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know if you would want anything to do with me, but she thought it couldn't hurt to try." I paused to glance over the pictures again before I slid them across the table too. The first one was a picture of mom and me when I was first born. We were still in the hospital and mom's light blond, almost bleached looking, was a mess. She was still beautiful though, even with sweat beading down her forehead and her face wore a weary smile. The second one was a picture of me on my sixth birthday. It wasn't anything special, just me in a cute purple dress surrounded by my best friend and my family. My grandmother had taken the picture while Mom helped me blow out my candles. Then the last was a picture of Mom while she finished getting ready for work. She was fluffing her hair in the bathroom, smiling at the camera through the mirror. I watched for Charlie's expression as he slowly flipped through the pictures. When he was finished, he collected the pictures and the piece of paper in a pile and looked at me. My mom had always said that I had inherited his dark brown eyes, but now I could see it for myself.

"Yes, I remember your mom now. It's still kind of hazy, but I remember her." He seemed uncomfortable as he spoke. I couldn't blame him, speaking of a woman he had a one night stand with. Much less to the daughter he helped create while she lay six feet under.

I forced a smile and returned my tokens to my bag. For the moment I was at a loss of words. I was happy that Charlie didn't completely forget about my mother, but where did that leave me? He didn't exactly have the life I imagined. Not with Bella at least.

We sat like this until Charlie's stomach growled. It was getting late and dinner was yet to be prepared. He had told me that Bella usually did all the cooking, but it seemed with my presence she refused to get out of her room much. He offered to make me something but I declined and insisted that he let me cook him something. I could tell he was more than relieved to hand control of the kitchen over to me.

Dinner was quick and that night I slept on the couch again, going over everything that has happened since I arrived in Forks. My mind settled and I fell asleep tossing and turning, thinking of the guy that I had met at the grocery store. Jacob was being a nagging thought in my mind.


	4. Author's Note

**[I'm sorry for breaking my promise so early in my young Fanfiction career, I have hit a little snag. Aside from the minor blockage in my mind at the moment, my mother has taken it upon herself to ground me from everything except my phone. I know the few readers that I have deserve an explanation so I am at school writing this. I am grounded until at least the end of school and I will not be able to update till then. Please hold on for another week and a half. I will update.**

**P.S. I am trying to keep up with the weeks, but don't shoot me if I'm one short. Yes that means more than one chapter should be arriving.]**

**[And an update for my update: Good news is I have my computer back! The bad news is that I am leaving a week to go to Italy and Greece. Well that's bad news for you. The worst news it that I deleted the three chapters I had written. I'm sorry, but on my little time off I have been thinking about where it is headed. So I started plotting and everything was going wrong. So... chapters went boom and I get to once again disappoint my faithful viewers-if I have any left. So I bid you ado on the note and will try my best to update before I leave.]**


End file.
